


Ten More Minutes

by attack_on_toast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, for Day 5 of seijou week, wherein oikawa and iwaizumi are seven year olds having a sleep over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attack_on_toast/pseuds/attack_on_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi just wants to sleep in peace, but Oikawa isn’t letting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, oops...
> 
> This'll probably be the only fic I submit for seijou week since I'm super super busy this week (but i might make a fanmix for tomorrow since oikawa)
> 
> Beta-ed by Gabe (even a short thing like this has to be edited since im horrible at spelling/grammar/conventions oops)

“Iwa-chan!”

 

Iwaizumi was rudely jerked awake by the small, tinny voice of his best friend. His best friend, who had somehow woken up before himself and decided the best use of his early morning energy was to bounce on Iwaizumi’s bed.

 

Iwaizumi grumbled something incoherent, burying his face deeper into his pillow. He felt one of Oikawa’s bounces land fairly close to his knee, so he lashed out with his leg, hoping to trip the other boy.

 

“Go away, Oikawa,” he said as Oikawa danced away from his outstretched leg. He kept bouncing his way up the mattress until his feet touched down from each jump at a spot next to Iwaizumi’s head.

 

“Iwa-chan, wake up!” _Bounce_.

 

“Shut up, stupid,” _Bounce_.

 

“Hey! did Iwa-chan just call me a bad word?!” _Bounce_.

 

“No.” _Bounce_.

 

“But you called me stupid!” _Bounce._

 

Iwaizumi cracked open his right eye. “Get off my bed, stupid.”

 

Suddenly, the bounces stopped, and Iwaizumi’s squint was level with Oikawa’s overly-excited gaze.

 

“You’re awake!” Oikawa exclaimed.

 

“No I’m not.” Iwaizumi grumbled, flipping over so his back was to Oikawa.

 

“But Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s midriff and pressing his forehead into the other boy’s back. “It’s almost eight o’clock.”

 

Iwaizumi grunted and tuned back around, hugging Oikawa’s head into his chest.

 

“Ten more minutes…” he muttered, his voice still groggy.

  
Oikawa hummed contentedly in consent as Iwaizumi slid back into sleep.


End file.
